Core Component C provides information management and statistical support for lymphoma research. This includes support both for the specific projects described in the Lymphoma Program Project Grant and for all other lymphoma research which utilize the database. The major responsibilities of Core C are with regard to information management include data entry, assurance of quality control, provision of routine queries or reports to program investigators, maintenance of the overall hardware and software environment, customizing data management for specific investigations, and planning for growth and evolution as needed. A key goal in this funding cycle is weave the existing LPP database into an integrated and modern webservices architecture that can facilitate seamless interactions among the projects and cores. Core Component C also provides statistical training, support for the study design, data analyses and computational infrastructure. Core C will develop novel integrated analyses approaches combining data from all the projects. An infrastructure to permit rapid prototyping and publishing of newly developed statistical algorithms in open-source statistical systems and via user-friendly interfaces will be constructed. The database and web application programming will be handled by the Data Coordinating Center (DCC), a cost center in the Division of Health Research and Policy in the medical school. Staff of the core include personnel with statistics, information management and data management experience.